


Crushing Desires

by Teddi_Sue



Series: Hacy One Shots [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Okay, clearly I’m not the best at titles.





	Crushing Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, clearly I’m not the best at titles.

She should have known better, but as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn’t. Macy always thought crushes were supposed to be innocent things. Usually crushes were supposed to make the person feel fantastic.

So, why did this particular ‘crush’ come with some of the worst agony ever? The ‘crush’ she had on Harry made her want to scream in frustration until her voice was hoarse. Her crush was doing exactly what the name implied: it was crushing the life out of her.

She didn’t want it to anymore, and yet, Macy could not figure out how to stop it from crushing her.

They’d danced around the issue for...she lost count after months of working together, until finally, they stopped dancing.

Because, she knows, despite how hard he would deny it now, that he had been falling for her all along. But, the even bigger surprise was that she had been falling right alongside him.


End file.
